Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch
Hope's Peak Academy: South America’s Branch is the main setting of the Killing City Life. To enroll in Hope's Peak, one must already be attending high school, and must be the very best at what they do. The students do not apply to the school, instead the school recruits them. If one graduates from Hope's Peak Academy, they are almost certainly guaranteed success in life. Students who are enrolled are given the title “Ultimate”, followed by their talent. Description The island is huge and consist of five islands connected to a central, bigger island. It's supposed to be a place perfect for teenagers and a boarding school who "is more like a three-year long vacation than a real campus", as described by it's builders. It's built specifically as a place to hone talents by providing comfortable environment and encouraging social interaction and peace of mind. There's no human staff, all of them are replaced by Usami, friendly robots who does all the duties they're assigned for, using their complex custom AI. School Grounds The Central Island (or the First Island) is the biggest island. In it's center, there's a huge school building where all the classes are located, where the students are supposed to study, however, they're free to skip as long they pass the trimestral tests based on their talents. There's also an airport in the south side of the island, who is sometimes used to gather newbie students and a transmission room. The Second Island is smaller and is used as a dormitory and living place, it's filled with mansions that home the current students. The Third Island (or Business Island) is the closest to the Central Island's size and is extremely luxurious, resembling cities such as New York or Tokyo, with huge skyscrapers who contains millions of facilities made specifically for each student, such as a forge for the Ultimate Blacksmith or a dojo for the Ultimate Martial Artist. There's also other buildings such as a small mall and a fake casino. The Fourth Island (or Free Time Island) is mostly for entertainment, it has, for example, a library, a disco and an amusement park. The Fifth Island (or Reunion Island) is mostly empty, with only a huge mall-like building, and is used in gatherings and events, usually for foreigner students when they come visit. There's also a extra, sixth island, that is used as a storage. Uniforms The South American's branch uniform consists of an black blazer with the school's logo pinned on the lapel and some golden buttons or a black cardigan, a dark blue tie and, depending on the choice of the student in question, a pair of pants, shorts or a skirt matching with the colors of the blazer. The shoes policy is almost never enforced and most students wear shoes they're comfortable with. Though not forced to follow patterns in choosing their uniforms, most of the students do repeat some characteristics in clothing: The shorts are mostly used by childish-looking, feminine or less orderly boys; Most of the boys wear pants and just a select few wear skirts; girls rarely wear pants and only a few of them seem to choose shorts, this is due to aesthetic reasons as the skirt seems to be much more good-looking than the other two options. Most of the students customize their uniforms as a tradition, ranging from small changes to somewhat huge improvements, all changes made on the base uniforms the school offers. It's increasingly common for students to wear ripped pants, for example. The gym uniform is rather simple, with an white shirt with an optional black jacket. The student may choose between bloomers or mid-tight shorts. The swimsuit is left to the student's discretion, all of them are accepted as long as they aren't way too revealing. History General As the success of the original Hope’s Peak grew over time, an expansion project was started via crowd funding from various influential people and alumni. A North America branch was created, a copy of the original building who worked exactly the same, it was met positively worldwide and only accepted North American students, hence its name. The original Hope’s Peak was renamed the Asian Branch, and not much later, an African branch and an European Branch were also created, also copies of the original and following the same “only students of the continent” rule. However, the world was surprised to see a whole new project created from the scratch coming from South America: An entirely original Hope’s Peak building not exactly copying the other buildings. The project consisted of a boarding school, set entirely on a synthetic island built by soon-to-be South American Ultimates, who quickly finished building a synthetic island in a record amount of time. Students Navigation Category:Locations Category:Schools